Time Chance
by CarlisleLuvEsme
Summary: Bella and her college friends head to Bon Temps to help with her roomate's inheritance but she "disappears" during their stay.What happens to her? What about Edward and his family when learning about her fate? will they and Bella be united again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight and the characters from True Blood. I am just a fan who enjoys writing about my favorite characters. I'm just borrowing them for my ideas for this story. This is only for entertainment only.**

**Chapter 1:**

Story so Far: Several years had passed since that unfaithful night of her 18th birthday party. Bella Swan; after months of deep depression since the Cullen's departure; had finally decided to move on with her life. Once in a while she mourns for her lost love and she knew it was time to get on with her life. She eventually let herself fall romantically with her best friend, Jacob but eventually they broke up due to Jacob' imprinting on a girl who had just moved into Forks with her family. Even though they're not together anymore they decided to stay friends. Bella graduated from Forks High in the top 5 of her class; moved on to college somewhere in Northern California on a full paid scholarship in and now majoring in English.

This story also follows loosely of the last few episodes of season 1 of True Blood.

**BPOV**

"Are you finished packing yet." Roxy asked as she leaned against the doorway entrance way watching me sitting on the floor putting several personal items into the box in front of me.

"Almost done; just need to finish packing my belongings into this box and then I'll be done." I said as put my last belongings into the box. Then I grabbed the packaging tape and taped the box shut. Then grabbed the marker next to me and put my name on the box.

"You know graduation isn't for a few weeks away; so why start packing up now?" questioned Roxy as she enters my room and sat down in my desk chair and turned around to face me.

"I only packed my stuff that I don't really need; the more important stuff I will pack the day before graduation." I said as I got up and strength my legs out.

"Hey Bella do you want to go on a trip with me and the girls this weekend?" Roxy said as she looked straight at me.

"When did this come up?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

"I just found out a few days ago that one of my relatives passed away and as the last living family member I need to go down there to figure this whole will thing out." Roxy said.

"Wasn't it your mother's older sister, right?" I asked.

"Yeah; Aunt Tootsie." Roxy said sadly.

"And where did she lived until now?" I asked.

"Some hick-town named something Temps; I don't remember the name." she said.

"Isn't it Bon Temps as in Louisiana?" I asked as I went over to my desk where Roxy was sitting at and grabbed my laptop from the desk and took it with me.

"Yeah that the place." Roxy said as she watched me do my thing on the computer.

"Found it" I said as I looked around to see anything else on the website that could be useful to us.

"We better be careful while we're there too." Roxy said as she stared at me with me with a serious face.

"And what is that, Roxy?" I asked.

"From what I heard from my Aunt before her passing; is that several vampires were sighed around that town so we have to be careful while there." She said.

I nodded in agreement. During my freshmen year; the truth about vampires came out from the coffin after the Japanese created blood called True Blood. Now that vampires came out into the public eyes; what happening to the Cullens.

I shake my head trying to forget about him and his family.

"How are we going to pay for the tickets?" I asked looking up at my roommate.

"Don't worry about it, Bella, I have that covered." She said as she got up and left my room quietly.

I shake my head in amazement before I grabbed the phone next to my bed. I guess I need to tell Charlie that I won't be coming back to Forks this weekend.

We arrived in New Orleans about 24 hours since Roxy spring about this trip to me. It was just her, her friends; Claudia, Becky, Tina, and myself. So after crabbing a cab from the airport we headed towards Bon Temps. The four girls started talking about vampires and what their chances are to meet one in person.

"Hey Bella; have you ever meet a real vampire before?" asked Tina.

"No I haven't" I lied.

The four girls continued to talk not knowing while I leaned my head against the passenger's seat window as the cab drove down the highway.

We finally got into town about hour and a half and the cab drove us up to the hotel that we're be staying at.

Roxy paid the cab driver and then we all entered the hotel entrance to check in.

After checking in with the manger; Roxy turned around to face us with three keys in her hand.

"I got us three rooms to stay for the next few days. So who want to stay with whom? She said looking around to us.

"I'll stay with you, Roxy" said Tina. Roxy nodded in agreement.

"Me and Becky can share a room." Said Claudia.

"Then Bella you get the third room to yourself." Roxy said as she handed out the keys to us. We all went to our hotel rooms to fleshing up and then got back together to go grab some dinner.

"There's a place called Merlotte's that a combination of a bar and restaurant go there to grab a bite?" asked Claudia.

Every body agreed so they hitched a ride and went straight over there. As soon as they entered the building, a man whom looked like in his mid 30's welcomed them.

"Welcome to Merlotte ladies." He said as he stood behind the bar cleaning a glass with a washcloth.

"Thanks" I said as I followed the rest of the girls as we were showed to a nearby empty booth by a blonde waitress.

"My name is Sookie and I'll be your waitress for tonight." She said looking at each of us but she gives me this strangest look as if she was trying to read my mind or something.

We give her our orders and she left our booth. She came back with our drinks and she still gave me this strangest look before she left our table again.

"What was that about, Bella?" asked Tina. I just shrugged my shoulders having no clue then I took a sip from my drink.

About an hour later, we left Merlotte's and headed back to our hotel room for the night. As we left the premises; I seriously thought somebody was watching us somewhere in the nearby forest. I tried looking back to see that figure again but who or what ever it was left before I could get other chance to see them or it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**SookiePOV**

I watched quietly as I watched as the pale brunette girl and her friends leave Merlotte's. She was the first; human; that I couldn't read. And that caught me off guard for some reason. I noticed the time on the nearby wall; it was closing time. As I continued to think about that pale brunette girl once more; my vampire boyfriend just came into the building along with some unwanted company; Eric, Pam and a mysterious man.

"Sookie we need to talk" Bill said as soon as he spotted me finishing putting dirty plates over the counter.

"Can it wait Bill; I still got a lot to do before heading home." I said as I stopped what I was doing to look at him.

"It can't wait; we need to go outside please to talk now." He said as he looked at the other three vampires.

I nodded and headed towards the front but before I could do that. Sam spoke up.

"Is there something wrong, Sookie?" he asked as he noticed Bill and his company.

"Not really; I'll be right back." I said as I left the building.

"What's going on Bill that you wanted me to talk to me outside." I said.

"I going away for a while and I don't know if I'll be back or not." He said.

That caught my attention.

"Where are you going? Do you want me to come with you?"

"You can't come to where he's going Sookie, Bill here has to pay the price for what he done to Night Shadow." said Eric.

"He had to do that to save my life." I said.

"It's one of our laws and we have to stand by it." Said Pam.

Hesitating I nodded to Bill that I understand why I couldn't.

"Good girl" he said as he kissed me deeply before leaving my arms once again and watch as he, Pam and Eric disappeared into the night.

I sighed deeply before heading back into Merlotte's.

**MEANWHILE**

**Bella:**

After arriving back to our hotel room; the rest of the girls including myself had spited up and went to our hotel rooms for the rest of the night. I automatically turned on the TV set after locking myself inside the room for the rest of the night; so I thought.

Finally found something to watch on TV, I felt myself getting thirsty. I went over to the sink but find myself noting to drink except for my share of the soda cans we brought earlier. I saw that there was some plastic cups to drink from but there's where no ice. Then I noticed that a big bucket was next to the cups. Then it hit me; I was supposed to take this bucket to the ice machine to get some ice. So I grabbed the bucket, went over to the front door and unlocked it. Then went outside and stared headed towards the ice machine. I found the ice machine a few minutes later, opened the machine, grabbed a bucket full with my bucket and then closed the door before turning around.

I found myself in front of two very tall, well-built men. Before I could do anything, a hand came from the back of me as it covered my mouth and nose with this hanky. I tried to scream but I couldn't before I lost conscious.

I found myself in a dark, cramped space. I could barely move. I tried moving my head sides to see more of where I was in. All that I could see is that my surroundings were patted down with soft cushion walls; even the top was covered. All that I could think that have these soundings were either I had finally cracked and went to the nut house, or ….then it hit me. The only possible idea what I was in hit me. A coffin. I was dead. Or soon to be dead. Then felt my coffin prison moved and then stopped.

I could hear a crowd yelling and booing.

Then the lid of the coffin opened and the same two strangers I saw pulled me out and slammed me into the ground and placed me in front of this blue eyed man.

"As your punishment for taking a life; is to replace that life with other." Said the guy sitting in this chair in front of everybody.

"I understood." Said the blue eye man in front of me.

He sighed deeply before bending down next to me.

"I'm so sorry" was the only words he said to me before he grabbed my neck and bit me hard.

I started screaming…I was going to die….this man was a vampire and I'm his meal.

My vision started getting blurry as he continued to feed off me.

The last words came from my mouth.

"I love you, Edward." before I closed my eyes for good.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

Somewhere in the beautiful wilderness of Canada. A female scream came from one of the many room in the wooden Lodge.

The occupants that was already inside; quickly hurried upstairs to the room where the screaming came from.

They found her sitting on the wooden floor looking petrified.

Jasper rushed over to his mate comforting her.

"What did you see, Alice?" he asked as he used his ability to calm her down and slowly it did.

Alice looked at her family one by one. The only one that wasn't there at that moment was Edward.

She gulped before speaking.

"She gone" Alice said hoarsely.

"Who's gone, Alice?" asked Carlisle as he came over and bended down on one knee in front of her.

"Bella" Alice said very quietly.

"How?" Carlisle questioned as his mate; Esme gasped in horror before she came to him for comfort.

"All I see was this tall, dark hair stranger crouched next to frighten Bella before he bit her in the neck." Said Alice as Jasper brought her closer to him.

"What do you mean he bit her?" asked Emmett looking more worried and pissed off at the same time.

"Are you telling me this "mysterious man" could be one of us?" asked Rosaline as she leaned against the side of the doorway.

"I'm positive he is a vampire but not our kind." Alice said.

"He must be one of those vampires that recently came out of the closet." said Carlisle as he said quietly.

"So the world knows about their kind and what they are?" asked Emmett.

"They do about their kind anyway."

"Let's get back to what going on with Bella." said Alice.

Everybody nodded except Rosaline.

"Did you seen where they were or where she was before this happened?" questioned Carlisle.

"Let me check." Alice froze up for a few seconds then looked at Carlisle.

"She was staying in a place called Bon Temps." she said.

"Where is this place at?" questioned Emmett.

"In the state of Louisiana close to New Orleans." said Jasper.

"We're should start looking there." said Esme.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Right as everybody started leaving the bedroom to start packing for their trip. The front door of the cabin opened and foot steps entered though the doorway.

"Is anybody home?" said Edward as he continued to move more into the cabin looking for any sights of his family.

Alice was the first to head downstairs to meet her brother and tell him about her recent vision. Then she froze up in place once again as a vision came to her again.

When her vision finished; she found the rest of the family surrounding her. Alice stared straight at Edward with an angry look on her face then at Tanya.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen why in hell is Tanya wearing your mother's ring?" Alice yelled at him. The rest of the faces looked completely shocked at what they had just heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

The first thing I noticed that I was somewhere dark, and very dirty as I noticed somewhat of my surroundings.

"What the Hell?" I said as I moved slowly that I was completely buried in fresh dugged up dirt. Then the thought hit me. I was in a grave. That mean I was dead but why am I still here unless… then I started digging up the dirt in front of me and I continued to do that. Until I noticed that my hand was out of the grave. So I continued to dig up until I finally got my whole body out into the fresh air. I noticed instantly it was night time.

"I see that you are finally awake." I heard a male voice that was coming from behind me. I turned around that saw the man who "killed me".

"What going on? Am I dead? What am I doing in a grave?" I asked.

The man looked completely guilty for some reason.

"My name is Bill Compton, I'm your maker." He said.

I was definitely confused.

"I changed you into one of my kind; a vampire." He said.

"Why?" I asked completely speechless and horrified.

"I didn't have a choice; I killed one of our kind and as punishment I had to create a new vampire and that where you come in." he said.

"That completely great." I said sounding pissed off.

"I'm so sorry. I bet you must be starving." He said as he grabbed some bottles that was next to him.

He offered me a bottle. I took it from him.

"What is this stuff? I said as I looked at the bottle.

"That is synthetic blood, alternate food source for us." He said.

"Alternate food source?" I questioned as I opened the bottle.

"Either that or feeding off humans." He said as he watched me take my first slip from the bottle.

"Not bad." I said.

"We need to get going and head back to my place before dawn hits." He said as he grabbed the rest of the pack of TruBlood and off we went down the dirt road.

"What do you mean before dawn hits? Are we the kinds of vampires that sparkle in the daytime? I asked as we walked quietly next to each other.

"No we aren't not those kinds of vampires that don't need sleep; sparkle in daytime." He said.

"Then what should I know about being our kind?" I asked.

B ill smiled at me then opened his mouth to prepare to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"Why Edward, why Tanya?" Alice said as she stood as far away from her brother as she was able so she won't be able to tear him or their cousin apart.

"I can't deal being alone without a mate anymore. So she agrees to stay by my side as my wife." He said.

"You can't do that; Bella is your true mate; your reason to live for." Said Alice.

"She's human and she going to stay human. She'll live a long and happy life with someone else." Said Edward .

"That where you are wrong, brother." Alice said back.

"Edward, Alice had a vision about Bella before you came home." Said Esme.

'What did I tell you about checking up on her, Alice." Said Edward getting angry.

"You know how my visions work, I can't control who or what I see." Said Alice.

"It doesn't matter anymore she will live on as a human without me or us to bother her." said Edward sadly.

"Those were your wrong dear, Brother." Said Emmett.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward.

"From what Alice saw in her vision, that somebody has recently turned Bella into one of us." Said Carlisle.

"What!" screamed Edward completely stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bill's house looked amazing. I couldn't believe it dated back to the Civil War. The thought of Jasper came to mind. Edward once said that Jasper was from that time era. I wonder if Bill knew him when both of them were alive.

He showed me the house but the most important part was our hiding hole. A small underground stairway that leads under the house. This is where both he and I will be hiding during the day so we don't catch fire and burn to ashes.

"I'll be coming and going though out nights so your free to do want ever you please as long as you don't feed from humans." Said Bill as we sat in the living room.

"And get to bed before the sun rises." I said.

Bill nodded in agreement.

"What happened to my friends since my disappearance?" I finally asked. I was dying to know what happened to them.

"I'm not sure but from what I heard from Sookie; that they tried looking for you but was forced to give up after a few days then headed back home."

"Was there anybody arrived here with the last name of Cullen came here looking for me?" I asked knowing quite well that they properly didn't even care about her wellbeing even if Alice saw this.

"No I am sorry." He said.

The name Sookie came to my mind. I asked if it was the same Sookie I meet at Merlots before my timely death.

"The same one; I'm currently involved with her." He said with a smile on his face.

"It sounds like you truly do love her." I said sounding miserable.

"I truly do, Bella. Did you love someone like I love her?" he asked noticing me looking miserable.

I nodded and told him the whole story about meeting Edward and his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

The last flight of the night landed in the airport near New Orleans. Every single Cullen gotten off the airplane first before the rest of the passengers from class can get off.

"What the plan now, Alice?" questioned Carlisle as they walked though the terminal to get their suitcases.

"We need to find a hotel near Bon Tempts and start our search for Bella there tomorrow night." Said Alice as she pulled out her iphone and started looking though hotels.

"I don't know why this human girl is so important we have to come all the way out here. She's human; she'll grow old and die like they supposed to do." Said Tanya as she pretending to aspect her fingernails.

Alice was about to straight out Tanya and knock some sense into her but couldn't knowing quite well that Jasper was using his abilities to calm her down.

"That human girl is still part of this family even if somebody doesn't feel for her anymore." Said Emmett as he gave Edward a dirty look.

Edward looked away from him looking absolutely depressed. As if he looked guilty of something. In his siblings' minds except for Rosaline; detested him for leaving Bella the day after her 18th party and never coming back. They also despised the thought of him settling down with Tanya instead of his true mate; Bella. Even if they did find her alive either human or already turned vampire; there's no way she'll take him back. Not what he said to her those years ago.

The Cullens found the hotel that Bella and her friends stayed in before Bella's disappearance and checked in there. Several hours after the manager went to bed; Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Edward sneaked into the hotel room that Bella stayed in. All of them quietly and quickly into the room before anybody could notice.

"Bella definitely was in here; her scent still remains." Said Jasper.

Everybody continued to look around for any clues but they couldn't find anything other then Bella's lingering scent. So they all headed back to Carlisle and Esme's hotel room.

"Where should we look next?" asked Esme.

"Let's start from the beginning; figure out why Bella came here in the first place." Said Jasper.

"She came here with some friends from school." Edward said leaning against the hotel room wall.

Everybody looked over at him puzzled.

"I overheard a few girls at the airport talking about her as they waited for their flight." Edward said.

"And what do they know?" questioned Emmett.

"One of those girls was Bella's dorm roommate. They were here to deal with a funeral for some member of her family."

"Did you see where they went when they got here by any chance?" asked Carlisle.

"The name Merlott's came to one of their minds." Edward said once again.

"Let's start there tomorrow." said Alice; everybody agreed. Tanya just rolled her eyes in ignorance.

"Come let's go to our room" she said standing up and headed out the hotel room. Edward followed her.

"I'm sorry" was the only words that they hear from Edward before he left with Tanya in his arms.


End file.
